List of Warcraft references in pop culture
This article contains a list of Warcraft references in pop culture. Games *[[wikipedia:Mass Effect|'Mass Effect']] : In the first mission on Eden Prime, Corporal Richard L. Jenkins dies in a cutscene because he rushes headfirst into a group of geth. (L. presumably stands for "Leeroy") *[[wikipedia:X-Men Origins: Wolverine (video game)|'X-Men Origins: Wolverine']] :There is a hidden spot where you see a sword which looks very much like Frostmourne and it has Arthas engraved in it. (Video) *[[wikipedia:Duke Nukem Forever|'Duke Nukem Forever']] : An ally of Duke named Jenkins is instructed by Dylan to escort Duke to the Duke Burger, foolishly Jenkins runs across a bridge, whilst running across the bridge Jenkins is killed by an explosion caused by an Alien aircraft, Duke says "Damn it Leroy!" after witnessing his death. Movies *[[wikipedia:The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008 film)|'The Day the Earth Stood Still']] :In the scene when Helen is home with her son, he is sitting in his room playing World of Warcraft. *[[wikipedia:Zombieland|'Zombieland']] :In the first part of the movie you see Columbus play WoW TV series *[[wikipedia:Leverage (TV series)|'Leverage']] :Harddisson and a mark exchange Horde solidarity in the offices of the corporate tower. (Video) *[[wikipedia:Moonlight (TV series)| Moonlight]] :In the season finale Logan attempts to run a van off the road while yelling "LEEEEROY JEEEENKINS!!" (Video) *[[wikipedia:South Park|'South Park']] :Episode 8 of season 10 of South park is completely dedicated to WoW. :Also See World of Warcraft on South Park *[[wikipedia:Stargate Atlantis|'Stargate Atlantis']] :During the second episode of the fourth season, Dr. Lee makes another reference to World of Warcraft, this time comparing a planet in the Pegasus galaxy that he and :Samantha Carter had gated to before to Elwynn Forest. :In the 10th episode of the third season they discuss the "silent passion" WoW. (Video) :Also see World of Warcraft on Stargate Atlantis *[[wikipedia:Stargate Universe|'Stargate Universe']] :Eli compares carrying Chole, who has been shot in the leg, to carrying a full pack over the Redridge Mountains to Stonard. (Video) *[[wikipedia:The Big Bang Theory |'The Big Bang Theory']] :In the pilot episode you see Howard Wolowitz play WoW for a short period of time. (Video) :In the 3rd episode of season 4, Howard tells Penny the reason he and Bernadette broke up is that she caught him doing the "cybernasty" with another player named "Lucinda the Troll" under the bridge of souls (Video). The Bridge of souls is a location within Auchenai Crypts (although you cannot go under it) *'How I Met Your Mother' :In one episode, Barney is going out the door while yelling "Barneeey Stinsoooon!" A Clear reference to Leeroy Jenkins. :In another episode Ted says he met a girl on the internet, It is later found out that he met her playing World Of Warcraft and you see a clip from WoW in Stranglethorn Vale :and there is a Male Draenei Paladin and a Human Female, Ted is the Human * [[wikipedia:Duck_Dynasty|'Duck Dynasty']] : Willie's son John-Luke runs off during a paintball match and yells LEEEROYYY ROBERTSON * My Name is Earl : In one episode, Earl and Randy have an angry mob of people waiting outside targeting Randy's "little brother". In defense of him, Randy said he always wanted to fight 30 people at once and charged into the mob while screaming "LEEEROOOOOYYY NNNJEEEENKIIIINS!" : (video ) Other *A few nearby streets in El Paso, Texas, are named after WoW locations, such as Thunder Bluff Plaza and Nighthaven Street. Category:Easter eggs Category:Silly Category:Lore Category:Blizzard Entertainment